Storm Warning
by NinjagoZaneFan14
Summary: A story of what happened if Morro survived his sacrifice and the aftermath. The story of his redemption and his past, some of which he has yet to discover.


**Chapter 1**

"Morro!"

That's the last thing he heard after hitting the freezing cold waves. Then all that was left was pitch black silence.

The next time he opened his eyes, he was on a beach coughing. He clutched his head which hurt like crazy after being knocked out. He threaded his fingers through his sand-covered black hair, then suddenly caught sight of his hand and noticed something very different about it.

His hand was pale, but completely visible.

He inhaled sharply in confusion.

"Ah, you're alive," A voice said.

Morro looked around and saw a older-looking man possibly in his 60s or 70s sitting nearby staring at him.

Who WAS this guy?

"Who are you?" Morro asked crossly.

The man didn't seem to appreciate Morro's tone and huffed a quick breath of annoyance. "I'm the man who just saved your life."

"Saved my life? I didn't need any saving!" Morro snapped back angrily. "Maybe I didn't want to be saved, old man!"

"Lower your voice, shouting isn't a cure for a headache. Whatever the case, we can't stay here," the man said then gestured to a dojo in the distance. "We'll take refuge there. It's old, but it should do the trick."

Morro narrowed his eyes. "What if I don't want to?!"

The man raised a eyebrow and stood up. "Well, suit yourself, but I don't want to hear any complaining when the river wolves come out."

Morro blinked in alarm and mild confusion, then narrowed his eyes skeptically. "What are river wolves?"

"Oh, you know, massive wolves that come out at night with impossibly strong control over the waves. Extremely dangerous creatures. They aren't very happy about trespassers," the man said casually. "Tsk tsk. I don't want to be around when they find you here. If you survive, feel free to join me in the dojo."

As the man walked away, Morro's eyebrows rose as he looked around with wide eyes. The sun was already going down! What if the man was right about these 'water wolves' or whatever?!

But his pride swallowed down his fear and he decided not to move.

* * *

As the night started to fall, Morro's pride went with it.

 _...Surely the old man was kidding about the wolves? Right?_ Morro thought to himself. _Who's ever heard of wolves that can control the waves-_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sound of a wave touching the shore. Morro inched away from the water slowly.

 _...Weird timing of course. It's not possible._

There was a sudden echoey growl that Morro had never heard before. He quickly got up from the sand, his eyes widened as he saw a huge shadow in the water. Forcing a laugh, Morro stepped closer to the beach.

"Ha! Is this your idea of a joke, old man?!" Morro said loudly. "It's pathetic! I'm not scared!"

The water breached the shoreline again, much harder than before. The water began to shift and change into a strange animal-like shape.

"...Heh," Morro said with a gulp and a shiver. "I'm still not scared. I'm sure you are doing this somehow."

The strange watery shape began glowing and formed more into the shape of a canine, the water transforming the top of the shape into pointy ears and the lower part into paws. It's white glowing eyes snapped open and it growled a unearthly echoey sound again like before.

It was a wolf made out of water.

"...This has to be fake" Morro said, quivering a little and looking around, hoping to see that older man laughing from somewhere.

No. The man was nowhere to be seen. This was real.

Slowly a few more shapes began to take form in the water. A river wolf stepped forward in the water and with each step a small wave pushed forward and crashed onto the sand. One of the waves seemed to grab a log and force it to sea. Morro jumped back in alarm and raised a hand and tried to focus on the air. He still had his powers, these wolves didn't stand a chance.

He tried to focus his energy into making a controlled and powerful gust of wind out of the air, then pointed his hand quickly towards the wolves.

A small breeze calmly swept through the air.

"...What?" Morro said in shock.

A river wolf snarled at Morro, causing him to start panicking. He tried summoning his powers again but all that occurred was another soft breeze.

"No," Morro said in alarm. "No! No! What's going on!"

A wave suddenly came from the shore. Morro jumped out of the way. A river wolf started moving towards him.

Morro flailed his arms around, trying to summon whatever powers he could. "What's happening!?"

The wolf leaped forward, a big wave rushing in front of him. Morro cried out and put his hands up to protect himself. But thankfully the wolf, along with the wave, was suddenly knocked back into the water, causing a giant splash with the sound of thunder. The wolf disappeared into the sea, like it had never been formed.

Morro looked up to see the old man fighting the other wolves.

"Go!" The old man shouted to Morro. "I'll deal with them! Go to the dojo! Now!"

Morro hated being told what to do, especially by this old man, but he did as he said and began weakly running to the dojo. He started running quicker, panting, his feet crushing the grass below him. He didn't look back to see what was going on, he was focused on getting out of there.

He reached the dojo a moment later, barely taking any time to look at the old wooden building. He reached the dark doors, slid them open and shut them behind him.

Morro's heart was pounding as he stood staring at the doors, holding them closed. After a few moments he gulped loudly and looked around the room.

The dojo was old, as the man had said. The wood that framed the rice-paper walls looked worn, and the rice-paper itself seemed to be falling apart. The paper murals on the walls were faded. The wooden floors were matte, and dusty. Cobwebs were hanging in the corner rafters of the roof.

It was dark. The only light was the moonlight shining in from a window above him. A light cool breeze swept through the room, chilling Morro to the bone.

He walked into the room, almost knocking over a small table with ink and paper.

Morro rushed to steady it, splashing a tiny bit of ink on his hand. He gasped and flinched back, expecting the ebony black liquid to hurt him.

But the ink just rested on his opaque hand. It was messy but it didn't hurt.

His green eyes widened. He had temporarily forgot that he was human again. He was still in disbelief. He cautiously dipped a finger into the ink and looked at it. After so many years, he had forgotten what liquid felt like.

The door to the dojo suddenly began opening, causing Morro to panic a little until he saw that it was the old man again.

"Isn't it a little late for finger-painting?" The old man said, looking at Morro's hand.

Morro hid the hand behind his back. "I wasn't!"

The old man shrugged and closed the door behind him as he came in.

"...Are the river wolves gone?" Morro asked hesitantly.

"Of course. They usually aren't very tough to beat. Once one of them returns to the sea, the others are sure to follow shortly after," the old man said.

"I thought you said they were dangerous!" Morro said angrily.

"They are. But I never said they were hard to defeat."

Morro fumed. "Why didn't you say that before! I could have had them! I could have defeated them all _without_ your help!"

The old man raised a eyebrow. "Oh really? It seemed to me that you needed help. With your powers on the fritz and all."

"You had something to do with it, didn't you?! What did you do to them!" Morro snapped.

The old man went over to a larger table near one of the side walls and began to light some candles for light. "I did nothing."

"Then what _did_ happen to my powers?!"

As warm candlelight began to subtly fill the room, the old man explained. "You've relied so much on your supernatural abilities, you've forgotten your natural abilities"

Morro blinked in angry confusion. "I don't get it."

The old man sighed and turned to him. "It's easy for a ghost to channel the wind. You relied on that energy. So much that you've forgotten how to summon the elemental energy inside you."

"Then how do I get my powers back?" Morro asked. "Am I stuck like this?"

The old man thought for a second then replied, "No. You're not stuck. You can get your power back."

"Good. But how?"

"It won't be easy," the old man said, scratching his chin.

"Whatever! I'll do it! Just as long as I get my powers back!" Morro said, annoyed.

With a 'hmpth' of amusement, the old man smiled. "Then we get started training in the morning."

Morro's mouth fell open. "Training?!"

"Of course! How else did you expect to get your power back? A magical hilltop somewhere? By jumping up and down and screaming?" The old man asked, walking over to Morro and gently pushing him in the direction of a hallway. "You should get washed up and have some rest. You'll need to be up bright and early."

"Washed up?" Morro asked with a squeak.

"Are you having trouble hearing?" The old man asked with a confused expression.

"You mean with like... Water? I can't do that! I'll-" Morro shut his mouth, ending that sentence with a worried expression, realizing that his point was useless.

"You're not a ghost anymore, no reason to not be clean. You've smelled like a ancient decaying building for long enough."

"...That's just the dojo!" Morro protested.

"I don't care, you smell, you need soap and warm water," the old man demanded. "I won't train a smelly student!"

Morro turned around and pointed at the old man. "WHO EVEN ARE YOU?!"

There was a pause before the old man answered.

"I am Garmadon. Formerly Lord Garmadon. And now your Sensei."

Morro's eyes widened. "You.. ...You're-?"

"You heard me. Now go on. There should be a bathroom in any of the bedrooms," Garmadon said, taking a candle that he lit and handing it to Morro.

Morro, who was freaked out a bit now, hesitantly walked into the hallway and into one of the bedrooms. Sure enough, there was a bathroom too, which Morro walked into.

He stared at the shower with horror. He gingerly turned on the water and forced himself not to scream as he jumped way from the on-coming water.

He watched the water shower from the faucet with a terrified expression.

There was no way he was going to 'wash up' like that old ma- Er... Garmadon said. What was he thinking?! Obviously this water still wanted to destroy him!

But how was Morro going to trick Garmadon into thinking he did wash up? He decided to use a old trick he used to pull when he was young on his old teacher, Sensei Wu. He'd just leave the shower on for a few minutes so he'd _think_ he was washing up! Genius!

Morro nodded with pride and left the horrifying shower alone. He used the time to look around his room, which looked similar to the main room in way, same rice-paper walls and wooden floors. But Morro did notice different scrolls on the wall and the slightly dusty bed and blanket near the floor. There was a small bed-side table which Morro rested the candle upon while he looked through a dresser.

There wasn't much in the drawers, just a few changes of clothes, such as a green robe and a gi. Morro looked interested. Green! Maybe he could still become the Green Ninja!-

Then suddenly it dawned on him that no matter the gi color, _Lloyd_ would always be the 'Green Ninja.'

Morro sighed in annoyance and changed into new clothes anyway. They were old and smelled like the wood from the dresser, but they were comfortable and much better than the damp, ripped clothes he had before.

By the time he was done changing, he figured the shower had been on long enough and turned it off before settling in to sleep.


End file.
